Untitled
by nikkihime
Summary: Every day, Koshino Hiroaki wonders what Rukawa is doing in their school. He had concluded that the Shohoku player is going out with their ace, Sendoh Akira. But is he as sharp as he thinks? RuKosh


**UNTITLED**

'

Koshino Hiroaki sneaked another glance towards the door, eyes straining to see through the bright sunlight streaming into the door.

"Koshino!"

He turned around too late and second later, found his face mashed with the ball. Their coach stood up, obviously annoyed, as some of the players helped the young man up. Koshino rubbed the side of his mouth that squarely met the ball as he flexed his jaw.

"What's wrong with you?" Sendoh asked as he patted Koshino's head. Koshino immediately moved away from the touch, annoyed at how Sendoh was treating him like his pet. He ran away to the other side of the court, leaving Ryonan's ace staring at his retreating back blankly.

As Koshino ran, he accidentally looked towards the door again. From this angle, he saw better, since the sunlight did not meet his eyes. By the doorway stood a tall figure, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes never missing a move from their play.

Actually, he was watching Sendoh more, Koshino thought. Since last week, this guy came to watch Sendoh play, as if not satisfied with just meeting Sendoh oncourt. As Koshino thought about it more, he grew more vexed.

"Oi, Rukawa!" he suddenly shouted, making his teammates stop whatever they were doing. Koshino was never loud. Yeah, he was always complaining and whining and gossiping, but he never shouted at anyone that loudly. "What are you still doing here? Are you spying on us?!"

Rukawa gave him a look that made his cheeks flush. It was not an angry stare nor a kind stare. It was like one of those blank looks you get from the sleepyheads in class. His mind was processing why he was blushing, but Koshino waved the thought away. "I'm waiting for someone, so what?" Rukawa finally said after staring at Koshino for sometime.

"Che...waiting..." Koshino muttered as he ran back to the court. He felt eyes following him, but he didn't care. He was mad.

Rukawa had been following Sendoh like a puppy ever since they met in a practice match between Ryonan and Shohoku. Unfortunately, Sendoh and Rukawa always seemed to be in Koshino's way. He saw them behind the school, when he was just about to eat his lunch in a secluded corner only he knew about. He saw them in an ice cream parlor where he was about to eat, and then he accidentally rode with them on the train home. Most of the time, they would invite him over and he would end up eating with them, walking home with them, and riding the train with them.

Really, if those two lovebirds would go somewhere together, why can't they go to some place Koshino did not go to?! Why did they have to be everywhere? When they invite him over, it felt like he was the third wheel and it was annoying. They even try to talk to him just so he wouldn't get bored. Really...they're both idiots!

Koshino felt the ball being passed to him, and he gripped it firmly, aiming for a 3-point shot. Passing all his anger into the ball, he threw it towards the basket.

The ball soared and made an arc, approaching the basket at a fast pace. They all thought it was going in, but it bounced off the rim of the goal and fell on Sendoh's head, throwing the player off balance. As their other teammates approached Sendoh and see if he was still alive, Koshino turned away, silently throwing serve-you-right's in Sendoh's direction.

Suddenly, he heard someone chuckle. He glared towards the door where Rukawa was leaning against. Did Rukawa just chuckle? He looked at Shohoku's rookie, whose lips were twitching as he controlled his laugh. His eyes were not sleepy anymore. Instead, they were filled with naughty mirth, as if he was very much entertained by the situation.

"I'm glad you're entertained," Koshino muttered to him as he passed by Rukawa. "Now yo uand Sendoh will have someone to laugh at later." He ran to the bench, leaving the team and Rukawa staring at his back.

'

***

'

"What are you still doing here?!" Rukawa blinked. Koshino was standing on his path, hands clenched and eyes rolling with annoyance.

Koshino looked at the grass by his feet with frustration. The rest of the team had long went home, so why was this idiot still here? Somehow, he did not know why he hated Rukawa that much, but seeing this guy just made him red in the face and feeling warm. It was uncomfortable. He hated it.

The basketball team's guard took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He need not be mad now. He promised himself (while muttering inside a cubicle in the shower room) that he won't burst into anger just because of one stupid person.

Or rather, two stupid persons.

"Rukawa," Koshino started. "If you're looking for Sendoh, you just missed him. He's probably on his way to the train station. If you run, you might catch..."

"Why would I look for Sendoh?" Rukawa asked nonchalantly. "I have no business with that do'ahou."

Koshino looked up at him in surprise. Was this really Rukawa? Why the heck was he saying those stuff about Sendoh? "W-what do you mean? Didn't you say you were waiting for him during practice."

Rukawa bi his lip, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He laid a hand on Koshino's head. "Idiot. I was waiting for you. Why would I wait for Sendoh?"

Koshino blinked. "Huh?" He stood petrified, as if his heart stopped beating. He felt his bag tugged from his hands.

Rukawa shouldered his bag and started walking. "So, let's go? Or do you want to eat first..."

"WAIT!"

Rukawa turned around, his eyes fixed on Koshino's. "You don't want to go home?"

"That's not the point!" Koshino felt his knees shaking like mad and his face flushed. Blood was rushing to his head, probably. "I...I don't get this at all! Aren't you supposed to be with Sendoh since you two are dating? I always see you together and end up being with you two and it's annoying. Now you're telling me you like me and that Sendoh's nothing? What the heck is happening to this galaxy?!"

Shohoku's rookie seemed unfazed by Koshino's panic but he wore a slightly concerned look on his face. "I only like you. There's no way I'd go out with Sendoh. He's my rival for you."

"H-hahh?"

Rukawa crossed his arms over his chest again and narrowed his eyes. "That idiot. Everytime I follow you home, he would suddenly appear from nowhere. He said he was guarding you from me and that no one can take you away from him. He's really a do'ahou." He gave a little huff. "I watched your practice in case he tries something to you."

Koshino completely got lost in Rukawa's words. Did he hear everything correctly? Sendoh's touches and comforting words. Rukawa's daily stalking and watching. Were those really because both guys were fighting for him? It sounded silly, but Koshino could feel something fluttering in his stomach.

Suddenly, he forgot why he was mad. Actually, he never knew from the start why he was mad. As Rukawa held out his hand to him, though, he understood why he easily blushed whenever Rukawa's around.

It was because Rukawa's eyes were fixed on him the entire time after all.

'

**end**


End file.
